


PAIN!

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dutch isn't himself, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Poor Josiah, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Relationships: Josiah Trelawny/Dutch Van Der Linde
Kudos: 1





	PAIN!

Dutch sits naked in the warm water in a tube. His boyfriend Josiah knees next to the tube. He's sad that Dutch is always the dominant and the one in control. It hurts him when he let Josiah choke on his dick. Or fuck him way to rough and hard. But he's sure it will always be like that. So he cleans his partner with a wet soapy rag. He rub softly over Dutch's muscular chest wich is hidden under black thick chest hair. Dutch close his eyes, and enjoy it verry much. 

,,Mhhm that's it." Dutch whispers. 

Then he wander over his stomach. Josiah's whole body hurt. From yesterday. There Dutch fucked him to hard again. His throat and neck hurts too from the rough mouth fucking. He can hardly swallow. Due to the pain. His chest decorates a big blue spot where Dutch slapped him to hard. It still hurts too. It knocked the air out of his lungs for a few moments. He thought he's gonna die there. His whole body is black and blue. Except from his face. His neck he hides behind a scarf. He softly wash his lovers stomach.

,,That's it doll." Dutch whispers.

It hurts Josiah. But he keep going. He then clean his arms and then his legs. After that he clean his manhood. Dutch is half-hard as Josiah is done. Dutch washed his mustache, hair and face alone. You get slapped pretty hard if you only hint to touch them. That's why Josiah never did it. Josiah lay the rag aside. Akward silence. Josiah get up with a whining noise from pain. His knees aching like the rest of his body. He limp back to Dutch's and his room. There he lay down on the cold wooden ground. Dutch has a big comfy double bed. But Josiah was never allowed to sleep in there. Tears roll down his eyes. He always try to be cold when he's alone with Dutch. He don't want to show his pain or discomfort. But right now. He can't hold back the tears. Dutch enter the room a few minutes after. Locking the door behind him, and closing the thick black curtains.

Then he turn on the oil lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. The curtains are thick enough that nobody can see inside. Josiah except another hard treatment. Another hard mouth or ass fuck. But nothing came. At least not yet. Instead Dutch kneel down beside him. He unsure looks at Dutch. Josiah quickly wipe away the tears with his aching arm and shirt sleeve. But new ones follow. 

,,I'm sorry boss." Josiah whispers.

He look away. Ashamed of himself. He don't know why he can't hold back the tears anymore. His complete right arm adorn big and small scars, which are still big enough to not oversee them, because of Dutch's knife. He used it then and there to hurt Josiah. Only the hand is scar free. So as long as the sleeve don't slip up a bit, you don't see the scars. Micah is long dead. He wonders why Dutch is still such an asshole.

,,Josiah look at me." Dutch says.

He touch Josiah's right arm while he speak. Josiah whine in pain. Dutch immideatly let go of his arm shocked.

,,Josiah what?" Dutch ask.

What does he want? Josiah slowly sit up, and roll up his right black shirt sleeve. Dutch look shocked on the scarred arm. A few scars are as big as John's. He had to stitch them. But even that did Dutch not realize. He can be glad that the stitches did not tear up at Dutch's rough treatment for him. They still hurt. Even though they all are one year old.

,,Was that.... Was that me?" Dutch ask shocked.

His skin is suddenly pale. Why would he care now? After that whole year of wrecking the Englishman. After he Tore out his heart and throwed it away after he trampled down on it. Josiah unsure nods.

,,Everything h-h-hurts. But that's okay. I'm y-y-your pet. As you sayed sir." Josiah stutters.

He once forced Josiah to wear a colar. He's a human being and not an animal! But Dutch see it differently. For him, Josiah is just his pet. His toy. Something where Dutch can let his anger out. But that's okay. He's used to it meanwhile. He immideatly submits to Dutch again, while laying down.

,,Go on. U-use me." Josiah whispers.

But Dutch simply shake his head. And then he get up, and lay down in the bed. His cock still half-hard. Josiah close his eyes. He displeased him. It makes him sad. Maybe he will punish him tomorrow. Maybe he plans something verry painful. Josiah's body start to shake, and goosebumps appear on his body at that thought. A small sob leave his mouth. And then he force himself to sleep. He thinks that he will awake tied down on the bed again. But nothing. Just smal quiet snoring from the bed. It's hard to hear. And then the snoring stops, and Dutch slowly sit up on the edge of the bed. His feet stand close to Josiah's. Josiah afraid looks to Dutch. He immideatly roll his shirt sleeve down again. Dutch look at him.

,,Get up." He commands.

He immideatly get up. Even though it hurts like hell. But he stays in a submissive position.

,,C'mere." He says.

He slowly limp towards Dutch. The limping comes from the pain between his legs and in his right knee. Dutch kiked both of them. Verry hard. Dutch gets up and look Josiah in the eyes. And then he simply hug the Englishman. Josiah's confused. He freezes in place. Unsure of what to do. Dutch let him go again.

,,On the bed!" Dutch commands.

He lay on his back on the bed. Dutch harshly remove the scarf from his neck. It almost chocked him. That's why he whined in pain. Dutch look shocked at his neck. Then he opens his shirt and remove it. Another shocked look. His stomach, chest and arms are black and blue. And the right one has huge and big scars. Then he remove Josiah's pants and underwear. His dick is blue and black, and so are his right knee.

,,I did this to you." Dutch says in disbelief.

,,Y-yes b-Boss. But it's okay. You w-wasn't yourself."

,,I'm sorry."

While he said that, he lock eyes with Josiah. The Englishman can't belive what he just heard.

,,I really am sorry." Dutch whispers.

,,It's okay." Josiah speaks.

,,No it's not. I ripped your heart out. I hurted you. That's not okay!" Dutch says paniced.

,,I still love you sir." Josiah says unsure.

Dutch look up again. Josiah can't tell what Dutch is thinking or planing. But the younger man simpley crawl over him, and kiss him softly. Josiah is frozen. But at the third kiss he shyly kiss back.

,,Thats it. Let go. I will take care of you." Dutch whisper against his lips, before he kiss him again. 

,,You d-don't have to Boss." Josiah stutters.

,,But I want too. Call me Dutch." Dutch whispers.

And then he softly kiss Josiah's blue and black neck. Josiah can't hide a small moan.

,,That's it baby. Let go." Dutch whispers.

Then he kiss down Josiah's neck to his chest. Then he softly bite into Josiah's right nippel. 

,,Ahhh Dutch." Josiah moans. 

,,That's it schatje." Dutch whispers. 

Then he suck at the other nippel. Josiah's hurting cock is half-hard by now. Dutch kiss a trail down Josiah's stomach all the way down to his twitching dick. There he softly lick at the head and slit. 

,,Dutch!" Josiah moans. 

And then he swallow the Englishman whole in one go. Josiah claw at the bed sheet. It would be stupid to claw at Dutch's hair. As his tip hit the back of Dutch's troaht, a long but quiet moan escape his mouth, and a shiver went trough his body. Dutch start to suck him of slowly.

,,Mhhm yes." Josiah moans.

After a while, he speed up a bit. It dosen't take long for Josiah to cum.

,,Dutch I'm gonna....." He wasn't able to say more.

Cause he cums hard down Dutch's throat. But the Dutchman swallow it all happily. Then he let him carefully slip out of his mouth, and clean him with his tounge. He give Josiah his underwear, and help him get dressed. The Dutchman has a wet dark spot in his underwear, he came too. Dutch change his underwear, and then he lay down next to Josiah. He give him a gentle kiss.

,,I love you Josiah. I'm so sorry." Dutch whisper honest.

,,I love you too." Josiah whispers.

,,Can you give me a chance?"

,,Yes Dutch."

Dutch's eyes light up with joy, and he immideatly kiss Josiah again softly. And from that day on, he never ever hurted Josiah again. Both got happy.


End file.
